Chinese massage
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: I think I found my OTP. Anyway: He sought to relax and got more than he ever imagined. Nice fluff-ish bedroom fic. I do not own these characters. I call the first dibs on the pairing, though!


**Title:** Chinese Massage  
**Author:** Darial K.  
**Fandom:** Tekken  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings:** First-time-sex  
**Pairing:** Lars/Xiaoyu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor make profit with them, they belong to Namco.  
**Summary:** I don't want to see you in pain.  
**A/N:** I call the first dibs on this pairing!!!! You can't write anything else but fluff and romance with these two!!  
**Beta:** Nemesis

* * *

Xiaoyu was relaxing at the hot springs. He had waited until the few men over there had left before sneaking there. Now she enjoyed the steaming water and let it soothe her muscles that ached from the training. Her peace was broken when she heard a groan from the changing room. She quickly sank herself lower. Soon she saw a young man with sand colored hair plastered on his face limp badly towards the springs.

She had seen him before! He was that young Tekken Force officer she had seen limp into the building earlier. He had had black and red armor. What was his name again? Oh! Now she remembered. Lars Alexandersson.

He seemed to be in a lot of pain, if the grimace on his face was any indicator. The Swede slowly limped his way towards the springs, Xiaoyu was afraid to even breathe. This was the mastermind, the genius behind some of the attacks Tekken Force had made. She blushed when she let her eyes roam over the smooth chest. He only had a towel around his waist as he finally stopped just few feet away. Xiaoyu lifted her gaze. He was staring at her. Straight to her very soul with those remarkably blue eyes.

Before his eyes could wander any lower, he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that anyone was here."

The words sounded harsh, but seeing as he was leaning heavily against one of the pillars, she knew he hadn't meant to sound what he did. She glanced him once more before turning and jumping out of the hot water, wrapping a towel around her and securing it. The petite Chinese then came to his side and despite the remarkable height difference, she pulled his other arm across her shoulders and started to pull him away from the pillar and lean against her. He was hesitant at first, but upon realizing that she could take his weight, leaned more into her.

Lars let out a pained cry when he finally could sat down on the stone ledge and have the hot water to soothe his cramped and battered hip and upper thigh. After folding the other towel neatly within reach, she dipped her hands into the water and brought them to the broad shoulders.

"What… are you doing?"

"Helping you", came the simple response as she started to knead the tense muscles. She wondered had anyone ever done this to him. He seemed so timid when not in his armor and in front of his soldiers.

To the Swede, the treatment felt divine. He gasped when Xiaoyu hit a very tight kink.

"This is called a Chinese massage… It focuses to the acupuncture points. Just sit there and relax. It'll help."

After a while his shoulders were loosened from the tension, but she just bend him a little forward and getting to sit on the edge, Xiaoyu kept rubbing the smooth skin beneath her fingers. She enjoyed the powerful muscles flexing under her fingers.

"I'm Xiaoyu, by the way. Ling Xiaoyu. Jin's friend."

"Lars Alexandersson. Nice to meet you", he added after a moment, wincing as his own fingers hit the sore hip. He startled when he felt Xiaoyu slip into the water and guide him from the behind to the other side, the deeper end. He folded his arms under his jaw and let her work on the whole back.

The Chinese tried not to drool. Not only was this young man cute and polite, he was so powerful too. Well built and all. Considering her job done after few minutes she patted his shoulder.

"I hope you didn't fall asleep."

"Too hot to fall asleep."

He slowly returned to the other end, taking his time to get out of the spring. The water wasn't as hot as in some of the other springs, but his pale cheeks were pink as he wrapped the towel around himself, avoiding looking towards Xiao.

Xiaoyu watched him now with only a slight limp head to the showers. When she was sure he was gone, she dashed to her own shower section and after a quick shower, she was waiting for Lars to emerge from the showers.

"There you are."

Lars looked like a deer in the headlights when he saw the Chinese stand in front of him so suddenly.

"How's your leg?"

"Better. Going back up the stairs will be slow."

"You live in the upper levels? Wow. You know what. I live but a few levels higher that the main. You can rest there", _'Oops, I think I'm being too pushy…'_ she thought and covered her mouth. Lars just smiled and allowed her to help him. They actually made it from the no-elevator floors with ease to the his rooms.

"Your room is so beautiful…" _'and the being living in it is just as stunning!'_ she thought as she helped him lay down on the bed. He wore a blue button-up shirt with white emblem on the shoulders and his jeans were white. She sat next to him, looking at his face. He kept his eyes closed, unknowingly allowing Xiaoyu to admire his features. Daring to do something she shouldn't have, she reached out and ran her hand across his chest.

The sky-blue eyes flew open as she caressed his chest. What was the girl up to now?

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get something for you?"

He just shook his head to the latter question. He closed his eyes again when Xiaoyu kept touching his chest and shoulders.

'_Oh my god! He lets me touch him like this! Am I harassing him?!'_ her thoughts raced a mile a minute before he abruptly stopped her hand and struggled to get to a proper position to sit up. _'Oh my god, he's going to be angry!'_

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked when Lars looked away and set her hand back to her lap.

"It's… nothing… It's alright."

She reached her hand back towards him, only to have it placed back to her own lap. Confused, she thought of what she had done wrong, but then, upon realizing why Lars' body felt tense against her thigh, she blushed scarlet.

'_Alright… I thin__k he's… oh my goodness! What am I gonna do?!?!'_

Stealing a glance she saw that he had his eyes closed again. Another glance confirmed her thoughts. She felt rather uncomfortable for causing discomfort for him, but her inner self nagged her on and on to do something about the matter. Shifting her weight, she got on all fours and crawled up towards Lars' face. His eyes opened and he tried to look for a way out of the situation without insulting her, but he was too late as the soft lips of the Chinese gently touched his.

"What are you...?"

"Shh. You'll see", she hushed him, pressing their lips together again, more forcefully this time. At first, he did nothing, but soon his other hand came to the back of her head and he actually let her tongue into his mouth before taking the careful control.

'_OHMYOHMYOHMYGOD! He's an excellent kisser!!'_ Xiaoyu had to silence her inner self from making a private scene.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after breaking the kiss. Xiaoyu sat across his thighs; the Swedish probably didn't even feel her weight. She rubbed his chest with her palms up and down for few times, before starting to unbutton his shirt. With a blush on her cheeks, she shifted to open the last one before helping the shirt off the broad shoulders. With damp panties she ran her fingers up and down his chest once more before pressing a little kiss on his collarbone and travelling lower. She was timid if she was doing something wrong, but Lars' large hands were gently massaging her hips, encouraging her to go on.

Those shy and unsure touches were igniting the fire within the Swede. He slowly trailed his hand upwards along Xiao's sides, gently pulling the top off. She pulled it off the rest of the way and smiled happily when the warm hands came to rest upon her breasts. Lars just smiled and reached behind her intending to open her pink bra. A blush decorated Xiao's cheeks when he slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and discarded the piece of clothing. The Chinese bent herself forward, placing her hands against the headboard when Lars rubbed her nipples before letting his hands dip lower towards her shorts.

The Swedish young man leaning against the stack of pillows had his blue eyes half lidded, the color darkening to midnight blue. Xiaoyu knew her own eyes were completely black from lust. She gasped when Lars eased her to his reach and his lips brushed against her left nipple. She felt him smile against her chest as he slid his hands along her quivering thighs.

"Ah! Lars…" she stuttered and pulled away slightly, only to attack his mouth with ferocity. She might have been a virgin, but she was a quick learner. He hummed in approval as he recognized the few tricks he himself had used. He felt the deft fingers work to open the button and the zipper of his jeans. Breaking the kiss, she shifted to get Lars' jeans and boxers off. Blush deepened on her face when she saw Lars' member.

Seeing her slight discomfort he had her crawl back up and kiss him. His hands held her hips again before releasing the grip and working her shorts a little further down. She whimpered when his hand rubbed her core through the pants she wore. Shyly, she pried his hands away and with slow and timidly showy moves she wriggled herself out of the black shorts and panties. Tossing them aside, not caring where they landed, she slinked her way back up to the Swede, sliding her hand from her chest downwards and when feeling bold enough, to touch his erection.

'_Oh my… I pretty much can't back down, can I?'_ Now she was nervous. Lars just turned to leave a line of kisses along her neck and throat while searching something from his drawer right beside the bed. _'Clever boy'_, she thought, almost reading his mind. Her breath came in short puffs, Lars fairing no better as she helped him to roll on the condom.

She moaned when she felt one long finger press into her wet core no-one had never been in.

'_I definitely want more… '_

Wriggling her hips, she earned a chuckle from the man. He withdrew his finger, but returned with two, making Xiao wince. Once she was accustomed Lars guided her to straddle him once again. She closed her eyes when she felt the tip of his cock against her opening. His grip tightened of her hips as he lowered slowly lowered her down. She felt slight discomfort and something was blocking Lars.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, as if a warning apology of the impending. Then he lifted her back up a little, before bringing her down onto his cock, thrusting his hips up as much as he could without harming the injured hip. Xiao cried out in pain and clung to his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her sides and kissed her neck. "It'll pass… Trust me…"

She stifled a sob, few tears escaping her eyes, landing on his shoulder. He pulled her away to look into her face. Brushing the tears away with his thumbs, he kissed her, feeling lightheaded from the tight heat he was buried in. He brought his hand down to her clit, rubbing it while keeping her lips locked with his. Her pain was slowly turning to pleasure and she moved her hips slightly.

Lars' breath was caught in his throat when she moved a little. He returned his hands to her hips, helping her to move. He kept the pace slow, not wanting to hurt the delicate girl any more than he already had.

She whimpered and occasionally said few words in Chinese that made Lars smile. He was panting as he gradually picked up the pace, loving to hear her moans and harsh breathing. Xiaoyu was in heaven. The pain was only a barely noticeable ache as the pleasure overwrote it.

"Ah! Oh-my-god! Lars! Ah! Please! Harder!"

Her legs were trembling and her help was practically minimal, but with her feet locked beneath Lars' backside, she had good leverage. Her nails almost dug into his shoulders after a particularly harsh thrust. Twisting her body a little, her right leg taking most strain as she in the haze, noticed his inability to use the left side of his lower body. She brought her hips down and felt the sparks inside of her start gathering to her core.

Sweat glistened on the united bodies of the two fighters in the sunset that was shining the last lights for the evening. Their moans were ringing in the air in perfect unison and their movements broken from the steady rhythm. Xiaoyu suddenly threw her head back and screamed the man's name to the deaf ceiling. The spike-haired man pressed his face against her throat, releasing a long low growl with her name within. They clung to each other as their bodies spasm together in their aftershocks, the petite Chinese clinging to his strong frame like a drowning being. Gasped breaths are being drawn when they blink the stars from their eyes.

'_Oh… my… goodness…'_ "That… was… amazing…" she panted while enjoying the afterglow, listening his rapid heartbeat. He laughed briefly, the sound making Xiaoyu even happier. His laughter was so light and out of this world in its cuteness.

"Yeah. Are you… alright?" he asked as she started to move and helped her off of his softening member. After he disposed the condom he suddenly had a lap full of happy Chinese panda caretaker.

"I might walk funny, but I'm alright", she chirped and then yawned. He laughed again and kissed her forehead. He struggled to release the covers from beneath them and proceeded to cover them both with it.

"Take a nap. You can grab a shower in the morning."

"Alright", she answered and happily snuggled against the man. She was quiet for few minutes until…

"Lars?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No. Thank -you-."

"Silly."


End file.
